


Sokka's gain

by Storm101



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm101/pseuds/Storm101
Summary: This is a little thing I wrote when I was bored lol, hence why it isn't very long and it's not very polished, but I hope you guys enjoy! Warning: This fic contains male weight  gain and stuffing, so if that isn't your thing, might not want to read! All characters in this are 18+
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Sokka's gain

Sokka hummed as he walked into his apartment from his walk, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. “Man, that was a good run~” Sokka said, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Sokka?” Zuko called from the bedroom. Zuko walked in the kitchen and smiled when he saw Sokka, wrapping his arms around Sokka’s waist from behind. Sokka grinned and pushed back against him.

“Miss me?~” Sokka asked with a smirk.

“Nah, I was actually enjoying the silence.” Zuko said with a grin into Sokka’s ear. Sokka huffed 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I am a joy to be around!” Sokka said, turning around and draping his arms over Zuko’s shoulders. “You’re not telling me you didn’t miss my sexy ass bod?~” Zuko hummed as he slowly ran his hands down Sokka’s sides, feeling Sokka’s slim, lean body.

“Okay, maybe I missed it a little bit~” Zuko said, giving Sokka’s neck a kiss. Sokka moaned at the feeling and smirked, pressing himself up against Zuko. Zuko took a little time to kiss Sokka's neck and make his boyfriend moan. Sokka hummed as he petted the back of his head, suddenly noticing a pink box on the kitchen counter.

“What’s that?” Sokka asked, nodding at the box. 

“Oh, those are cupcakes from the bakery… had some overstock from today so they let me take some home.” Zuko said. Zuko kissed Sokka’s cheek. “I’m gonna start up a shower for you. Come join me when you’re ready~” Zuko walked back into their room.

Sokka hummed as he eyed the box hungrily. He opened up the box and eyed the six beautiful pink cupcakes that sat inside, practically begging to be eaten. Sokka had always had a bad sweet tooth, and had recently been trying hard to get it under control, but these cupcakes… looked very good. Sokka’s mouth watered. “One...couldn’t hurt.” He reached inside and picked out a particularly plump looking cupcake and slowly undid the wrapping before taking a big bite. He moaned as the flavors mixed in his mouth. “God, this is so good!” Before Sokka knew it, he had consumed the whole cupcake, and was already reaching for another one. By the time sauntered into the bathroom, he had eaten all 6 cupcakes…

A few months later…

Sokka huffed as he came back into the apartment. He panted and collapsed onto the coach. “Oh man… that was a rough one…” He panted, tugging off his sweat stained shirt. His runs had been becoming progressively harder to do lately. His hand settled on the pudge that had slowly been forming over the months. “Fuck…” He mumbled, pinching at the fat. It was definitely those evil pastries that Zuko had been bringing back home from his job at the bakery. It also didn’t help that they seemingly fueled his overall love of food. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t resist any grub that was around. 

He also had a sneaky suspicion that… Zuko had been quite aware of his slow growth in weight, and was seemingly fueling it. Zuko had started to bring home even more pastries, and would get Sokka all his favorite fatty pizzas and burgers for lunch and dinner. He had also noticed Zuko had been getting more and more handsy, often pinching at Sokka’s fat when they cuddled or hugged. Sokka moaned, already noticing several boxes of pastries on the counter. He got up and went over, tearing open and beginning to stuff his face. He grunted, the apartment filling with the sounds of his hungry chewing. “Fuck it- *urp!* If Zuko wants me fat, I’ll get fucking fat… i’m tired of working out *urp!*” Sokka would just embrace his gluttony. 

He kept eating until Zuko came home, who found his boyfriend passed out on the couch, surrounded by his spoils and with his belly stuffed. Zuko’s face filled with a blush that was almost the color of his scar. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to Sokka. Sokka snored and grunted in his sleep as Zuko slowly felt his belly and grinned. “Looks like you had fun, huh pretty boy?~” Zuko said softly, a smirk on his lips. This is what he wanted; Sokka to just give in and get morbidly obese. He wanted to be able to cuddle a large mass of fat and feed Sokka everything he wanted. Zuko hummed and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, who was too deep into a food coma to wake from it.

6 months later…

Sokka licked his lips and opened his mouth to accept another bite of pizza from his boyfriend. He cupped his fat moobs as he chewed, moaning loudly at the greasy goodness. Zuko grinned, rubbing his boyfriends large belly “God, you’re so sexy~” Zuko purred, kissing his boyfriends chubby cheeks. Sokka grinned and burped 

“Gotta look...sexy for you…” Sokka panted, being silenced by another piece of pizza. Zuko moaned and slowly ground his crotch against Sokka’s soft belly. Sokka panted, his now buried cock coming to life. “I wanna be bigger… for you...it feels so good…” Sokka moaned between mouthfuls of food. 

Zuko beamed and kissed him deeply on the lips. “Don’t worry, babe... i’m gonna make you massive~” He whispered, biting at Sokka’s lower lip and tugging at it. Sokka moaned and blushed deeply. 


End file.
